


A Maid And Her Mistress

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Maid seems nervous...</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Maid And Her Mistress

"Yes m'lady..."

For a maid, Katie is well-spoken and yet, she seems horribly nervous. Darcey can't help but wonder why, she is smiling all the same as she moves to settle at her dresser, allowing Katie to work on her hair, the gentle, nimble fingers of her maid instantly putting her at ease. Living as a guest of the Crawley family is not always easy, although Katie who came with her from home calms her nerves... or she used to, now it is clear something has put her on edge. 

"Is something the matter Derham?"

"No m'lady..."

Darcey meets the girl's eyes and is startled to see tears in her eyes. The hair is fixed and she rises, moving on impulse to stroke tears from her maid's cheek. 

"Tell me Derham... I can't help if you don't."

"Really M'Lady it's nothing..."

Katie tries to stop the questions, hating that she is lying, her lady is kinder than some, although she still hates it here, she misses when it was just herself and Lady Bussell. 

"You are homesick?"

Darcey reads her like a book, her voice light as she adds. 

"So do I Derham, but we must make it work... we need the space."

"Yes m'lady."

Darcey sighs, stroking her maid's cheek again softly. 

"Brave heart Derham, we will go home one day."


End file.
